


baby boy, won't you come for me?

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chokers, Choking, Harnesses, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Kihyun likes how the choker and the harness after the Soribada Music Awards look on Hoseok a little too much.





	baby boy, won't you come for me?

**Author's Note:**

> i love self-indulging and sinning.

Hoseok takes a deep breath as he wipes away the sweat off his face and neck. He’s tired – they barely get 3 hours of sleep these days, and they had to attend Soribada Music Awards as well. He still feels the thrill and excitement of being on stage running through his veins, his heart thumping and his legs trembling. He grabs yet another towel, taking off the jacket and drying his arms as well. He’s sweating everywhere, the leather choker sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable way.

He hears the sound of the water from the other side of the dorm, closing doors here and there and Minhyuk bantering with Changkyun about his new polished nails and how they should form an emo rock band.

Kihyun enters the room a few minutes later after him, closing the door and taking off his jacket as well. His brownish hair is still styled up and his eyes heavy with eyeliner and eyeshadow. Hoseok ignores the twitch inside his pants.

“It’s sweated.” Hoseok says, pointing at the towel that Kihyun has just taken away from his hands.

Kihyun shrugs.

“Why mess up two when we can just use this one.” He throws the dirty towel inside the laundry basket placed next to the door. “The boys are going for dinner.”

Hoseok’s stomach growls at the thought of food, but for the look on Kihyun’s face his stomach flips in other ways.

“I told them I was tired and you were going to exercise.”

“Oh.”

“I will cook you dinner afterwards.” Kihyun taps Hoseok’s exposed collarbones with his index. “If you’re a good boy.”

Hoseok swallows hard, his cock twitches inside his pants again.

“Do you have any idea of how much I wanted to tear those clothes apart and fuck you right there?” Kihyun mutters against his neck, nibbling softly on the skin. “And you even asked for a selca, you little tease.”

“I thought fans would like it. We look good.” Hoseok’s breath gets caught in his throat when Kihyun takes a particular harder suck next to his jugular. Oh, the make-up artists will give him a look tomorrow, and they’ve already scolded him for not covering the hickeys Kihyun had left on his stomach before the encore concert in Seoul.

“You always look so good.” Kihyun unbuttons his vest, leaving it hanging on his shoulder, the leather and the metal embracing his naked skin. “ _So_ good.”

Hoseok holds Kihyun’s chin to lift his head and licks his lips before closing the distance between them, kissing him. It tastes salty due to the sweat, but the lingering sweetness that Kihyun always carries with him lies at the tip of his tongue and Hoseok moans around it. He bites Kihyun’s lips, sucking and nibbling, his tongue pushed inside the other’s mouth in a needy attempt of seeking for more. Kihyun moans into the kiss, tilting his head and burying his fingers inside Hoseok’s dark strands to pull him even closer.

“Take this off.” Kihyun finishes unbuttoning his vest and Hoseok squirms around trying to take it off underneath the harness. “Just keep this on.”

Hoseok doesn’t need to look to know Kihyun is talking about the choker and the harness. A soft squeal escapes past his lips when the younger man palms his hard-on through his pants once he’s back at kissing and biting his collarbones.

“Come here.” Kihyun sits on the edge of the bed, motioning for Hoseok to sit on his lap.

Hoseok closes his eyes when they’re kissing again, Kihyun’s hands roaming all over his body – pinching his nipples and nails digging on his hipbones. No matter how many times he’s done this with Kihyun, he still manages to take his breath away every single time.

“Kihyunnie.” He half-whispers, half-moans when Kihyun tugs at his nipple harder than usual. His nipples are always sensitive and hard, so when he feels hot, warm lips around the aroused buds, he throws his head back and doesn’t even try to bite back the loud moan.

He feels Kihyun growing impossibly hard underneath him.

“Fuck, Hoseok, you’re-” Kihyun growls, sucking harder, his tongue moving in circles around his nipple. It sends shivers down his spine, making his head spin around and all his blood rush to his groin.

Pushing him up, Hoseok stands up in front of Kihyun, whose hands are placed on his butt, squeezing the flesh harshly. Slowly, he pulls his pants down, and Hoseok kicks them away with his feet. The flushed tip of his cock is already popping out of his precum-stained underwear, and Kihyun grabs his ass again to pull him closer, his face being at the same level of his hard-on.

“I want to undress you.” Hoseok plays with the buttons of Kihyun’s vest, being careful enough not to rip apart anything, or their stylist would skin them alive afterwards. The cold metal of the long chain makes Kihyun squirm and hiss when it touches his bare skin, and Hoseok tugs at the circle of his choker to pull him into a quick but deep kiss. _God_ , does Kihyun look beautiful.

“I want everything off.” Hoseok plays with the hem of his pants, teasingly.

“Do it.”

He gets on his knees and unzips his pants too, Kihyun lifting his hips to ease the task. He gasps when Hoseok takes his underwear off as well; his hard, throbbing cock standing proudly against his stomach after being freed.

Hoseok does what he wants most in that moment – he gets on his knees and wraps his lips around Kihyun’s cock. It’s fast and almost unexpected, making Kihyun throw his head back and let out a choked moan that sounds like Hoseok’s name. Thoroughly, he bobs his head up and down, making sure to take the full length inside his mouth, feeling the pulsing arteries and the bittersweet liquid against his tongue, every sensation almost unbearable. Kihyun spreads his legs further and Hoseok moves closer, both hands on his thighs and using only his mouth on him. Slacking his jaw, Hoseok manages to take more of his cock inside, feeling it stretching his throat and his nose brushing Kihyun’s skin.

Kihyun turns into a moaning mess, tightly grabbing the sheets to prevent himself from bucking into Hoseok and fucking his mouth, but the bubbling sensation starts building in his stomach and he makes Hoseok stop, pulling out and kissing him hard, as if wanting to taste all of himself on him.

“I want you to sit on my face until you’re dripping cum.” Kihyun says as he licks over the fading bruises over Hoseok’s tummy.

His legs almost give in at those words and, after taking off his own underwear, he gets on the bed with wobbly legs. Kihyun opens the drawer of the night-stand and pulls a bottle of lube, a condom and a pink-heart-shaped jewelled butt plug. Hoseok’s whole being trembles at the sight in anticipation.

“Come here baby.” Kihyun motions for him to come closer, until his ass is above his face, hands on each side of Kihyun’s body, in a 69-position.

His fists grasp the sheets tightly when Kihyun spreads his buttcheeks and _licks_. He moves his tongue in slow movements, darting it against the pink rim of muscles. Hoseok closes his eyes, whimpering as he rolls his hips around Kihyun’s tongue, in a silent plea of asking for more.

Kihyun understand him quickly – Kihyun _always_ understands him best. He pushes Hoseok down on the mattress, until he’s on all fours, and buries his face again in his ass – sucking, licking, tongue-fucking him. A loud thud resonates through the filled-with-moans bedroom when Kihyun brings his palm against Hoseok’s butt, spanking him.

“Fuck.” Hoseok chokes, burying his face against the sheets. He can picture his asscheek reddening, his hole wet and Kihyun’s lips swollen and glistening with saliva after rimming him and fuck, he almost comes right there; his cock throbs and the pre-cum starts dripping from the tip to the sheets.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Kihyun spanks him again, softer this time, and Hoseok shifts his head to look at him. He’s pouring lube on the butt plug, coating it generously before pressing the cold metal against his hole.

“Shut up.” Hoseok manages to say, but his cheeks are red and his chest flustered while Kihyun praises him. Oh, does he love how his boyfriend praises him everytime, letting Hoseok know how beautiful and how _good_ he is for him.

“My baby.” Kihyun hovers over his back, whispering against his ear, while one hand pushes the heart-shaped jewelled butt plug inside his hole and the other pulls the metal chain hanging from his choker, making him throw his head back and push harder into the plug. It leaves him breathless, the pleasure oozing out of every single one of his cells and making him tremble under Kihyun’s touch.

“Turn around.”

It takes Hoseok a few seconds to fully process what Kihyun is ordering him, his mind still blank after the previous events, and he turns around to lie on his back, legs spread and his hole clenching around the butt plug. Kihyun’s hands all over his body again – caressing his arms, chest, tummy, thighs and legs. It feels electrifying everywhere they touch, Hoseok feels as if he could explode, and maybe he would, the warm liquid spreading through his stomach at dizzy speeds when Kihyun pinches his right nipple at the same time he fucks him with the plug, his hole stretching around it everytime it’s pulled out and pushed back inside.

“Kihyun.” He moans, throwing his head back. “Fuck, I need you so much.”

“Do you?” Kihyun dares to ask, as if it wasn’t obvious how much Hoseok is dying to have him inside.

Instead of replying, Hoseok grabs Kihyun’s own choker and pulls him down, earning a surprised gasp that moulds into a moan when he starts kissing him as if it was their last kiss, tasting every inch of Kihyun’s mouth. His heart is beating so loud that he’s not sure anymore if it’s because of the sex or because of Kihyun.

“I love you.” He mutters, breaking the kiss but still against his lips.

Kihyun smiles, brushing their noses together in a eskimo kiss.

“You’re such a sap.” He replies, brushing their noses again. “But I love you too. A lot.”

The kiss that follows is soft and gently, Hoseok thinks he could die right there because fuck, he is so in love. But then, Kihyun bites his lower lip – rough, and Hoseok throws his head back, and that’s it. The gentleness is gone.

Kihyun sucks on his neck as he pulls out the plug and throws it somewhere on the sheets, they could take care of it later. Hoseok’s hole is still clenching at the sudden loss, asking – begging – to be filled, and Kihyun is more than willing to oblige.

He rolls on the condom and indulges and licking Hoseok some more, making sure he’s wet and ready before he’s placing between his legs, grabbing tightly his hips and bucking his hips. And it, _oh_ , goes in so smoothly that Kihyun almost loses it right there and then.

“God, Hoseok.” He closes his eyes, breathing sharply and trying to prevent himself from coming right there, but it’s almost impossible. Hoseok is too tight and flustered and _so_ beautiful underneath him that is almost impossible not to give in.

“Move.” Hoseok orders, patting Kihyun’s butt.

Kihyun obliges.

He moves slowly at first, almost as if testing the waters, but soon enough he’s ramming into him, his cock pushed in and out of Hoseok’s hole and the squelching sounds filling the room. Kihyun is sure all the neighbourhood is able to hear them because Hoseok might as well earn himself the title as a main vocalist after this.

“You’re so loud.” He quivers, and fucks him even harder, to the point where Hoseok wonders if he will be limping tomorrow and everyone will worry about his health.

“And you’re too much.” Hoseok utters, gasping out loud when Kihyun suddenly wraps his hand around the metal chain and pulls, bringing him upwards and sit on his lap.

“Ride me.” Kihyun pleads, lips against lips. Hoseok moves when Kihyun kisses him, lifting his hips and pushing down right after, but never breaking the kiss.

He rides Kihyun like a motherfucking cowboy, until he’s almost crying and coming inside of him, his whole body shaking and convulsing as the orgasm hits him. It makes Hoseok almost come too, but he needs something more, just a _little_ more.

Kihyun knows, so right after he’s coming down from his high he spits on his right hand and grabs Hoseok’s neglected cock, while his other hand wraps around his throat, a _little_ too tight. It’s all it takes for Hoseok to come undone – having Kihyun inside of him, his cock being manhandled and Kihyun’s slim fingers wrapped around his throat, pressing hard enough to send shivers down Hoseok’s back but not enough to hurt him, never to hurt him.

With a choked moan, Hoseok comes all over Kihyun’s hand, some landing on his stomach as well, and Hoseok thinks this is what Heaven must be like, because he’s never been happier than when he’s like this with Kihyun; tired, spent, but relaxed and in love.

“Let’s clean up first.” Kihyun says when Hoseok grabs his hand and tries to lie down with him. “I have your cum on my hand and tummy.”

“And it looks pretty on you. Come here.” Hoseok chuckles when Kihyun protests, but he quickly wraps his arms around Hoseok’s body and rests his head on his chest.

When their breathings steady and their heartbeats match, Hoseok’s stomach suddenly growls a little too loud.

Kihyun chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“I promised you some dinner if you were a good boy.”

“And was I?” Hoseok asks, a smile spreading across his lips at the prospect of some delicious home-made food.

“You know you are.” Kihyun smacks his arm. “Let’s go, baby boy, I’ll cook some ramen for you.”

Hoseok thinks it can’t get any better than this – but then while the water starts boiling, Kihyun drops on his knees and pulls his sweatpants down and well, it _did_ get better.  

**Author's Note:**

> :>


End file.
